look at me, Lydia
by kolvina
Summary: He tries to calm her down in a way only he can do, and that is to look her in the eyes and tell her to go on. Stydia one-shot. Stiles-centric.


_**Look at me, Lydia.**_He wants to say ever since the start of all these supernatural phenomena happening in the small and lovely town of Beacon Hills, California.

There's this nagging want at the back of his head where he wants to just calm her down and make her feel safe by asking her to look at him.

She's been, terrified, scared, and horrified since the start. Trying to embrace her banshee abilities is pushing her to the limit. And it even strained a few relationships she had.

Especially with her mom.

He doesn't tell her, but he notices the fact that she's been maintaining distance between herself and everyone. Perhaps it never crossed her mind, but she's close to thinking that she's a complete _nutcase. _

After finding out that Meredith is the Benefactor. They had a little bit of trouble on finding out what the motive is. And up until now, they have no clue as to why the banshee would want all the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills, dead.

Anyone would most likely assume that Scott is the one who's gonna be affected by this the most. But it's actually _Lydia. _He didn't have any trouble on finding that out.

"What if there's so much more to what means the eye? What if she's doing this because of a reason that's not exactly _dark_? If you know what I mean." Lydia shook her head, tapping her pen furiously on the table.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He doesn't quite know what to do with an estranged relationship, and friend who's trying to figure everything out. Heck, he doesn't even know if Lydia is still thinking properly at the moment.

"Lydia, just- just breathe, okay? We're going to figure all this out without getting anyone else killed. We're gonna be fine." he wrapped an arm around her.

"What if we're not? What if in the end we save none of them? I don't want that! I don't want to be the reason why we're not able to save everyone in this town!" she shook her head.

And that's what he's afraid of. The fact that Lydia Martin is unstable and it would turn her much more like her grandmother, Lorraine. Or worse, even Meredith.

"Calm down, Lydia. We're gonna -"

"Stiles, no! I'm not gonna calm down while watching everyone die in this town! Now that we know who is behind all of these deaths, I can't just _calm down _and assure myself and each and everyone of us that it's gonna be fine. I have to do this." She cut him off.

The mere sight of Lydia Martin being so unstable had been an eye opener for Stiles. He's watching how these events are driving his friends unstable and terrified.

Scott used to be the one who held the pack together. He used to be the one who always thinks of rational explanations and he used to be the one who calms everyone down. But now, he's in full on panic mode. Attempting to rescue everyone from Meredith and her schemes.

It seems like the only one who's calm enough to try and assure everyone a good outcome is Stiles, himself. But how could he assure a good outcome when someone's dying every minute? How could he promise everyone that it'll all be fine when they're all scared?

_He can't. _

And watching Lydia lose herself over figuring out what the motive behind all of this, is driving him crazy- it's driving the _both _of them crazy.

"I have to save them." He didn't even realize that the redhead beside him is already crying.

He pulled her into a tight embrace. Doing whatever he can to calm her down and get her into thinking properly and rationally.

"_**Look at me, Lydia.**_" he says.

"Look at me." he repeated.

The redhead wiped her tears with her hand and looked at his eyes intently.

"We're gonna solve this, together. No matter how hard it is, I'm going to help you. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

The next time it happened, it was during graduation.

It wasn't much of a surprise when Lydia was the valedictorian. She's anxiously looking for the piece of paper containing her speech. No one had seen it coming that she would be freaking out this much; all because of a piece of paper.

"Ugh. Are you sure you didn't see it anywhere? It's graduation for goodness sake! I can't lose things now!" she groaned. Looking under every chair and every table for her speech.

They were all thankful that after the Benefactor, supernatural deaths and events are toned down to the minimum. Sure there were minor issues. But they're not as huge as the Nogitsune, the Benefactor, Kate Argent, and the berserkers.

It was the perfect timing for the pack to engage themselves in their studies and co-curricular activities.

"Calm down, Lydia. I'm sure you'll find it." Kira said, looking for the speech as well.

In fact, everyone in the room is looking for Lydia's speech. The redhead didn't know how or when she lost it. But she's certain that she brought it in the school premises.

"Can't you just make up your own speech while you're on the stage?" Malia asked, crawling from under the teacher's table.

"I can't. It's - it's already rehearsed and perfected with that one. I can't fail my own speech!" She shook her head before going back to what she's previously doing.

Malia walked towards Stiles, nudging him by the elbow.

"Do your eye-to-eye thing. Maybe it would work. It's Lydia, I mean it's always worked with her before."

He didn't have to seek anymore approval from Malia, seeing as it's the coyote who suggested it in the first place. Also, Malia broke up with him a few months after junior year. The girl didn't want anyone keeping secrets from her. She didn't want anyone who's always trying to protect her so much, to the point where she's gonna be shielded away from the truth.

Slowly, he approached Lydia and placed his hand over her shoulder.

"_**Look at me, Lydia.**_" He says. And much like a voluntary reflex, Lydia stood up properly and she looked at him in the eyes.

"You can do it. Malia's suggestion is okay, you can just make up your own speech while you're on the stage. After all, an impromptu speech is better than a written one. You can let your thoughts flow freely. You're not gonna forget to mention some additional things. I believe in you." Lydia kept her eyes locked on his before nodding in compliance.

And her speech was the best one that Beacon Hills High School heard since the 80's.

* * *

They found themselves in another situation like that during the summer. They all secured permission from their parents to go on a roadtrip in California for the summer.

The thought of being away from the pack made each and every one of them feel sad, and incomplete.

"At least the Liam and Mason are still in high school." Malia rolled her eyes at the chattering boys in the back seat of the van.

All of them had made their college decisions.

Stiles would go to the local college just thirty minutes away from where they live. Scott would be attending the same college as Stiles'. Kira would be heading over to New York and study in NYU, she weighed her options very well and decided that it's the right place for her. Despite of the fact that her dad is teaching in Columbia University. Malia would be taking a gap year. She didn't really have the time to look for her mother, and she's grabbing the opportunity to finally look for the mother she never met.

And lastly, Lydia would be going to Yale. It was no surprise to them that she'd be getting a scholarship from one of the most prestigious schools in the country. And they were all proud of her.

They were at the Hollywood sign when someone decided to mention the fact that there's less than a month before they all go their separate ways.

And that's where Lydia had another one of her episodes where she'd be freaking out over something. And this time, it's the fact that she hasn't done any preparations for her college. She's taking a degree in Psychology. According to her, she'd be working at Eichen House after she finished.

"Oh my gosh. I haven't done any preparations and the deadline would be a month before school starts. Oh shit." she cursed repeatedly and threw a few hits on the "H" sign.

"If Derek's here, he'd probably be grumpy about her episodes." Scott chuckled.

"Of course." Stiles smiled slightly.

He knows what he's supposed to do.

"_**Look at me, Lydia.**_You're gonna be fine."

And it's enough to reassure her that she _will _be fine.

* * *

The next time it happened was when they dropped her off at the airport. And it's probably the last time Stiles will ever get to go that to her.

After she leaves, everything else leaves with her. Their memories. All the times where he'd try to calm her down by asking her to look him in the eye. The times where she's still completely oblivious to his feelings.

_It all leaves with her. _

And who knows, maybe she's gonna find herself a smart guy and hit it off with him. Maybe it would work so much better than any of her previous relationships.

"You're nervous, Lydia. Stop that." Scott commented.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, this is Yale we're talking about. And the fact that I came from a small town with no experience in something like that. It's just intimidating. Not to mention the fact that I'm a banshee and maybe I'm gonna scream loud there when a death is gonna happen and I don't want that. I can't expose myself of being a supernatural being." she finished her rambling.

Her eyes found his and her posture changed from nervous, to slightly calm.

It's their _thing. _Only theirs. Where she would just look in his eyes, listening to his calming words, and then it would all be fine. She'd find herself thinking the same way as she was before. Her thoughts wouldn't be unstable, but more rationally defined.

Kira left for New York two weeks ago. And with Scott and Kira both breaking down, it was a sight to see. Two teenagers sharing a kiss in the airport definitely earned themselves a recognition from everyone in the place.

Now the only ones left are Lydia, Scott, and Stiles. Malia set off to New Mexico with Peter, trying to find her mother since the woman was describe as being a "desert wolf".

Liam came with them to the airport as well. But he got distracted by his fellow batchmate, Elaine who's a year younger than him. And here everyone was thinking that he'd get together with Mason.

Stiles found Lydia anxiously biting her bottom lip as the teller announced that her plane is open for boarding.

It's time.

"**_Look at me, Lydia._****"** But she didn't look at him. Instead, she flung her arms around his neck and connected her lips with his.

It was no panic attacks or pity parties this time. It was Lydia and Stiles.

It was something she wishes she could've done a little bit sooner, but she did it anyways. And it's all that matters.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

It wasn't long nor short, it was just enough to know that she holds enough feelings to deem him unforgettable.

And it's exactly what he's aiming for in Lydia's life.

"Goodbye Scott, and Stiles." she smiled before taking her things and walking away.

Stiles exchanged glances with Scott before fishing his phone out of his pocket to read the message sent to him just now.

_I love you, Stiles. -Lydia_

And maybe all those looks meant something so much more between the two of them. It served as a way to keep them close to each other, no matter the distance.

And right now, Stiles Stilinski is very certain that he's truly, madly, deeply, crazy in love with Lydia Martin.

* * *

**Notes: **I was craving some Stydia. And yeah, this is unplanned. I just went along what I want to visualize, so I'm sorry if it's a little suck-y. I also apologize for any grammar mistakes, this is unedited and I'm too lazy to edit. I'm so sorry. So yeah, tell me what you think in the review box down below! I love seeing your reviews. xo Dani.


End file.
